Last Hope
by sagacious-twit
Summary: The war is over, Zuko is Fire Lord, and Aang is wondering who will continue the airbending linage with him. Rating will probably change to M later. Taang, with side pairings of Zutara and Sukka. ON HIATUS! R&R!
1. A conundrum of large proportions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, although I wish I did…**

**Summary: The war is over, Zuko is Fire Lord and Aang is wondering who will continue the airbending linage with him. Rating will change to M later. (Taang).**

* * *

**Last Hope**

The thought occurred to Aang when he was meditating early in the morning: _'if I'm the last airbender, then who will carry on for me? the avatar line will end without a descendant from me'_. There was never that worry before, Aang always thought that he'd end up with Katara after the war was over. Unfortunately for him Katara loved Zuko and married him a few months after the war was over. She of course then became Fire Lady Katara, and within another few months was pregnant with their first child. That was seven years ago, now Katara had four children with Zuko. Aang was named godfather to the third child, Hai Zhou, a mischievous and intelligent four year old that had the capabilities of both a fire and water bender. Although Zuko would swear that he had more tendencies towards a fire bender. As much as Aang loved his godson he could never take the place of a _real _child to Aang. With this thought in his head, Aang hopped of his stone and went to wake up Toph for another day of traveling.

It was a beautiful morning as Toph walked towards the nearby river to bathe, although Toph wouldn't know, as she was blind. Toph had continued to travel with him after the war was over, as there was nothing else better to do and she** really** didn't want to go back to her parents. Toph was now 18, a few weeks shy of 19. She had changed somewhat over the years. She was taller now than she was at 12, although not by much, she was still petite, such was her frame. She wore different clothes now, but she made sure that they were still comfortable. She let her hair down now, but she still wore her hair band and she still called Aang Twinkle Toes. For Toph, life was great; she was free and wasn't treated like an invalid. But something was bothering her lately. As much as she loved to travel with Aang, Toph couldn't shake the feeling the feeling that she was missing something. The feeling wasn't always so strong, and she didn't know what she was missing, but she knew that whenever she saw a child the feeling was at its strongest.

Aang went back to the campsite to find that Toph wasn't there. _'That's odd…' _Aang thought. She wasn't usually up so early in the morning. He thought of going off to find her, but then he thought better, "she's probably practicing her earthbending", he thought aloud. He went off to find her but stopped in his tracks, _'I better not interfere with her earthbending so early in the morning, I wouldn't want her to hurtle rocks at me again'_, Aang reminisced. So he opted to take a bath and practice his waterbending instead. With that in mind, he set off for the river. Aang wanted to get to the river fast so he airbended himself there. If he weren't thinking about so many things, then he would've noticed he wasn't alone when he got to the river. When Aang got to the river he stripped off all of his clothes and stepped into the river. The river water was extremely cold for mid-summer, Aang winced as he got in; it almost reminded him of the water down at the South Pole. It was good for one thing though. It awoke him from the reverie he was in. It was then that he realized that he wasn't completely alone; he then proceeded to scream bloody murder.

* * *

**Reviews make me want to put up more chapters, and I really wouldn't want to leave you hanging...**


	2. AHH, YOU PERV!

**A/N: Hi, and thanks to everyone who reviewed, your support made it possible for me to go on with the story. I called this story "Last Hope" because Aang is the world's last known airbender, therefore, after his death there will be no airbenders, unless he has children. Sorry the first chapter was so short, I was going to make it longer, but then I wanted to leave you guys hanging. Anyways, enough of my babbling and on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar and there's nothing I can do about that, or is there...**

* * *

Toph was alerted immediately with her sharp hearing, she would recognize that voice anywhere. _'I hope that Aang is not in too much trouble.' _Toph thought. But then she realized something. 

She wasn't alone anymore.

'_No, it can't be!,' _Toph thought, shocked as she was coming to the horrible realization that Aang was also in the river with her.

Now that Toph thought about it, she did vaguely remember a ripple in the water, but she dismissed it too soon as an animal coming for a drink of water. _'I would've recognized Aang's steps if he was coming to the river.' _She thought to herself, trying to prove herself wrong at the thought that Aang would be in the river with her. But then the terrible truth dawned on her.

He airbended to the river.

'That's right! I almost forgot that he can airbend! That's why I couldn't feel his vibrations through the earth,' and judging by the sound of his scream, he was about 10 meters away. 'That's also why I couldn't hear him!' 

When she was done thinking about how Aang could've possibly slipped through her keen senses of touch and sound she then also screamed out loud and commenced to hurl a gigantic boulder at the confused airbender.

"AHHHHHHHH, YOU FILTHY PERV!!!" she yelled as she threw the sizable boulder at the Avatar.

When Aang heard her scream he tried to explain himself while dodging the humongous rock.

"I – I, th – that is to say, I – I'm sorry!, IDIDN'TKNOWTHATYOUWEREALSOHEREUNTILIWASALREADYINTHEWATER!, Aang shouted hurriedly as he was still dodging boulders being flung at him constantly.

"WELL YOU SHOULD PAY MORE ATTENTION THEN, TWINKLE TOES!" Toph yelled and threw yet another boulder at him.

"I – I'm sorry, Toph!" Aang exclaimed.

"YEAH, WELL YOU SHOULD BE!" Toph spat back vehemently as she slowed down throwing rocks; she was getting very tired from throwing them.

"I'll be getting out of the river now!" Aang said, deciding that it was best if he got out of the water first seeing as now he really couldn't see Toph that well while she was in the river and she couldn't see him at all. "I guess I'll meet you back at camp then!, see ya!!!"

As Aang got out of the water though, he couldn't help but notice the outline of Toph's body and her luscious curves. Although he couldn't totally see her body through the water, he could see enough of it to make his blood, so hot, so hot in fact, that he thought that his blood was on fire. Aang was so distracted with the thought of Toph body and what it looked like **out **of the water, that he almost forgot his clothes. That is, until…

"Uh, Aang, don't' you need your clothes to get back to camp?" Toph stated nonchantly, breathing harshly from all the earthbending she had previously done, trying not to get angry with him again.

With that said, Aang turned beet red, and dressed quickly.

But not before Toph had a good 'look' at him.

When Aang stepped on the ground, the vibrations that came from his steps were transported to Toph immediately from where she was leaning against the river ledge.

What Toph 'saw' made her jaw drop.

Aang body was better than she initially thought, without his clothes on, that is, with his clothes on they interfered with her 'seeing'. But without his clothes on he was quite handsome. His was slim but his muscles were well toned. _'Hmm, Aang has been working harder than I thought…' _and when she 'looked' lower, let's just say she impressed by what she 'saw'.

Aang was so embarrassed that his best friend and former earthbending sifu caught him in this uncomfortable situation. _'Why didn't I realize that there was someone else in the river?' _Aang thought as he was dressing. _'Well, at least she can't see me naked…_' Aang thought and took consolence in this thought, but not until he remembered something very important.

'She can 'see' me through vibrations in the earth…' 

With that thought in mind, Aang finished dressing as fast as he could and airbended himself to camp, he didn't want to risk Toph 'seeing' him anymore until he was back at camp.

* * *

**A/N: Please review if you want me to continue, I have so much ideas!**


	3. The Aftermath

**A/N: Hey, JY here, first of all I'd like to say thanks to all of the following people who reviewed my story: pandacookie, Miakoda715, heartsyhawk, Tefnut Talvi, Firegurl92, darkgem499, thementalteen, Deziray, Waterbender2892, partbritishtowhead, The Mechanical Hogmonkey (for you Yvette!), charizardag, Bardiel Angel, Yazu Katara and Toph Attack (this is for you Yazu and Toph!), Jesse Lin, Kryspix, zleek, Sam and anybody else who reviewed after I typed this chapter. I've had so much homework and crazy writer's block lately and just haven't been able to come up with anything, until now that is. This chap will be mostly from Aang's and Toph's POV, rather than third person. Did I get carried away again? Oh well enough of me rambling and on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Just covering my ass here, again, no I do not own A:TLA.**

Aang's POV

'_Whew, that was close' _was one of my first thoughts when I when I finally was at camp, the first thing I did was to go to Appa and lie on his back. I didn't want to stay on the ground just in case Toph caught me and wanted to rip my head off. A thought that was at the back of my mind that was still bothering me though.

'_I just saw my best friend, Toph, naked!'_

That wasn't what was really bothering me though. What was _really _bothering me was the fact that ever since that time I saw her naked, an inner battle was, and is still going on in my head. A part of me _really _liked seeing Toph naked, but then a part of me is disturbed that I'm thinking my friend that way. My dark side is saying: _'yes, go on, you know you think she's hot and you want to have sex with her… besides, you do need to continue the Air Nomad lineage, who better to continue it with than Toph?'_. My good side, however, is telling me that it would be a mistake to try to take things further. What if I screw up our perfectly good friendship by trying to have a relationship and it doesn't work anyways? However, I do need to continue the Air Nomad linage, it's not going to continue itself now is it? Argh! I'm so confused right now! I think I'll need someone else's opinion before I go though with anything.

Toph's POV

'_How could I have been so stupid?' _I think to myself as I'm getting dressed and walking back to camp. Even though I don't really want to go back to camp right now I don't really have anywhere else to go. Aang is the last person in the world that I'd want to 'see' right now, but he's here, I sense him on Appa's back. I know he's trying to avoid me after that awkward incident, and he has good reason to do so. My temper's not quite gone yet; I'm trying to calm myself down though so he won't stay away from me forever. It is partly my fault though that we're in this situation. If I really wanted to, I could've sensed him miles away, but no, I was to distracted, thinking about how I should've ended up with Sokka, and that Suki is just lucky to have snagged him and she's older than me. Yes, I know, Sokka and Suki have been married for five years now and have two kids last I heard. I know it's not healthy to reminisce on the past and what _should've _been, but I still can't help but to be a little jealous of that Kyoshi warrior. As I'm finished with these thoughts though, another thought comes to my head, this time concerning the airheaded monk in front of me.

'_Man, he was hot!'_

I can't help but to be a little shocked at the sudden thought, and silently chastise myself for thinking that way about Twinkle Toes. But, I do have to agree with myself somewhat, from what I 'saw' of Aang (which was a _lot_) he is pretty hot. I'm just way too embarrassed to see him now, so deciding that it would be best to practice my earthbending at the moment, I turn to leave, but as I turn to leave I feel Aang grasp my left arm.

"Wait!" he says, I wait for almost 30 seconds, and yet, he does absolutely _nothing_!

Well, this just gets me all riled up. Here I wait for five minutes on the ground before he does anything, only to tell me to wait and yet he still does nothing! As I yank my arm away from his grasp, I can only tamp down my anger so much before I explode.

"Why, hmm? Why do you suppose I should wait only for you to just stand there doing nothing!? Should I wait just because you tell me to? Listen Twinkle Toes; I know that you're really embarrassed after what happened there, I know that I'm probably the last person you'd want to see in the morning, especially naked! But let me tell you something Twinkle Toes!, you aren't the only one embarrassed here! I am too, but I least I have the **GUTS **to talk about my embarrassment! Now if you don't let me go very soon, I'm going to earthbend your ass into the middle of next week! Ya got that, Twinkle Toes!!"

As I finish screaming and ranting, Aang moves out of the way as quickly as he possibly could and leaves me to walk away grumbling. I have _a lot _of earthbending to do, if I even want to _try_ to forget what I saw at the river and how it got my hormones working overtime.

Aang's POV

'_What's up with her!'_ I think as I'm still standing in the same spot looking at her as she's leaving. But I still can't get her body out of my mind, and it taunts me even more as I watch her leaving. The way her curves move as she walks, the way her long hair cascades around her and especially the way her luscious behind sways with every step she takes. Ahhhh! It's almost too much to bear! I really need to get some help and advice soon before I go insane! Or worse, make a fool out of myself around her! But the only person who I can think of right now that could give me such advice is Guru Pathik, but he's all the way at the Eastern Air Temple, and I'm all the way in the western part of the Earth Kingdom! If I go what would Toph say? But then again, I'm closest to the Fire Nation _and _the Fire Lord _is _my friend and former firebending sifu after all. What's more, I could go to Katara, and get advice from her without her telling Toph.

But, how do I get Toph to come to the Fire Nation with me? I need to come up with some sort of an excuse or she'll never go. How about I want to see my Godson? Or, I need to help Zuko with an important document, or I have Avatar business in the Fire Nation? Ah, it's all too much! I'll find some way to get Toph to come to the Fire Nation though.

My sanity relies on it.

**A/N: I know, I know, it sucks and it's REALLY random, but I've just partially come out of writer's block and this is all I have so far! If you have ANY suggestions on how I should further this chapter then please review!!! **


End file.
